Demean: Chrystal Cooperson
by Ram Reborn
Summary: La conocida eriza blanca, recibirá la visita de un sujeto que no conoce, pero que desea cambiar su vida, más allá de lo que se podría creer.


**Disclaimer: El universo de Sonic le pertenece a Sega y al Sonic Team. La OC Chrystal Cooperson the Hedgehog le pertenece a eliana55229838.**

* * *

La fría y oscura noche, no eran impedimento para que una joven eriza de hermosa apariencia con púas y cabello blanco rizado, caminase por las desiertas calles de la ciudad de Metropolis, pocos eran los faroles que brindaban algo de luz a la ruta que seguía la ser antropomórfica que a pesar de su entorno, caminaba con tranquilidad mientras tenía un celular en sus manos con unos auriculares que se dirigían a sus grandes orejas. Vestía un atuendo de color blanco por en medio y rojo por los brazos, que combinaba con unas botas con diseño similar, además de unos guantes grises que terminaban con una manilla metalica dorada.

—Me encanta esta canción — Decía mientras agitaba un poco su cabeza de atrás hacia adelante, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en la melodía.

Un borrón amarillezco pasó rápidamente detrás de ella, escondiéndose en un callejón oscuro que ofrecía muy poca visibilidad.

— ¿Eh? — Hizo un gesto de intriga mientras sentía una ventisca por la espalda, la eriza, quitándose lo auriculares, se dio la vuelta para examinar que había producido aquella sensación, pero no logró ver nada más que una luz intermitente que apenas dejaba ver algo.

Entonces, el mismo borrón amarillo paso velozmente por el lado contrario de donde la chica había centrado su atención.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? —Preguntó con voz aguda y un poco asustada, girando su cabeza hacia atrás en su intento de visualizar lo que le incomodaba.

De frente, un sujeto se dirigió hacia ella a gran velocidad, llegando en un santiamén, y quitándole el collar que ella traía.

— ¡¿Qué paso, hey?! — Gritó con un tono molesto, al tocar su cuello y no sentir el adorno. — ¡Devuélveme es…!

La eriza calló un poco asustada, al ver frente a ella a lo que parecía ser un lince, no podía estar segura de lo que era pues aquel sujeto se veía en tono borroso, como si vibrara o algo asi, solo se lograba distinguir que traía un chaleco amarillo y unos guantes gris claro al igual que sus zapatos deportivos.

—Así que, este es el objeto del destino — Dijo el lince, con eco en sus palabras mientras examinaba el collar, notando que no era más que una cinta con una roca atada. —Ya no lo necesitaras — Mencionó al agitar su mano para arrojar el objeto a una distancia muy lejana.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, quien te crees que…?! —Fue interrumpida por un inesperado golpe en la cara por parte del lince, lo que la hizo caer hacia atrás y girar varias veces hasta chocar contra una pared.

— ¡Tu final! —Gritó con voz grave y airada, avanzó a gran velocidad con dirección hacia la eriza. — ¡¿Crees que puedes vivir en tu mediocre destino, y ya?! — Reclamaba mientras tomaba el cuello de la eriza y lo presionaba.

—N-no…pu-edo…res...

La soltó del cuello, solo para asestarle su puño en la mejilla, lo que la arrojo hacia el asfalto de la calle. En tan solo un parpadeo, el velocista ya estaba de pie junto a ella que intentaba levantarse, mientras le salía sangre por la boca y sangraba por varias cortadas en la cara.

— ¡¿Acaso piensas que la huerfanidad te hace alguien especial, por eso causaste la miseria de tus padres?! — Preguntaba con furia, mientras agachaba su cabeza para verla.

— ¿De… que estas…hablando? — Respondía la eriza en posición agachada. —D-de… ¡Déjame! —Exigía, levantándose rápidamente y lanzando un golpe hacia el lince.

El felino se alejó rápidamente de ella, evitando el ataque, retorno corriendo y tomando impulso, forjo un puño que impacto contra el estómago de la eriza, lo que le saco el aire, a causa de esto la fémina volvió a caer en el suelo con cierto temblor.

—Lo siento "señorita importante", seguro tienes que salvar al mundo, que lastima — Pronunciaba con burla y sarcasmo.

Pero entonces, el silencio del ambiente, permitió que se escuchara el motor de algún vehículo que se acercaba hacia la zona. El lince fue en dirección al sonido. La eriza adolorida, intentó arrastrarse hacia una acera cercana, logrando moverse tan solo unos centímetros. Un brillo cegador le llego a un lado de su cara, al girar la cabeza y observar con más detalle, visualizó las luces de un automóvil amarillo con el letrero de taxi en la parte superior, el vehículo se movía a gran velocidad por el camino.

—...N-no…—Decía la eriza con debilidad en sus palabras, al notar que el lince era quien conducía el taxi. Intentaba moverse más rápido, pero el borrón amarillo llego rápidamente detrás de ella, colocándola de pie justo en frente del taxi. El automóvil chocó directamente con la fémina, empujándola hacia arriba del vehículo por breves momentos, para caer al suelo con dureza.

—Vives tan engañada en tu propia mentira —Declaró, para luego tomarla nuevamente del cuello, y arrojarla con gran fuerza contra una pared destruyéndola, la eriza cayó sobre unas mesas rompiéndolas por la fuerza del impacto.

En el suelo, la chica apenas podía moverse, extendía su brazo en su intento de encontrar algo para defenderse, fue entonces cuando se cortó con algún objeto punzante, su mano sangraba un poco, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que había encontrado un cuchillo. Se arrastró hacia una silla, agarrándola para levantarse. El lince borroso se acercaba hacia ella con lentitud. Ya levantada, la eriza retrocedió chocando con un muro que le impedía moverse más.

— ¡A-aléjate! — Gritaba con miedo, tomó con fuerza su cuchillo y lo paso por la cara de su agresor. —… ¡¿Qué?!

El rostro del velocista tenía una cortada en una mejilla, pero la herida desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. El sujeto se detuvo muy cerca de la chica, mirándola de abajo hacia arriba con detalle.

—Tu bella apariencia es lo único que tienes, pronto, ¡ni eso tendrás! — Exclamaba el lince, alzando su mano y agitándola rápidamente. Sin ni siquiera tomar un parpadeo, el velocista enterró su brazo en el pecho de la eriza, destruyendo su corazón. —Eres una de muchas, no se pierde nada asesinándote, créeme, ni siquiera te importara morir — Termina de decir al mismo tiempo que sacaba su brazo de la eriza, cayendo esta última al suelo sin moverse.

Las sirenas de ambulancias y la policía soñaron estrepitosamente, al oírlas el lince, corrió rápidamente fuera del lugar, llegando a los límites de la ciudad en tan solo algunos segundos.

—Voy por la primera ¿Cuántas habrán por ahí? — Se preguntaba mientras se alejaba del lugar, sin tener rumbo aparente.

Fin.


End file.
